


An Irrevocable Condition

by oneill



Category: GrimGrimoire
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: gRiMgRiMoiRe, Chartreuse and Tahlea, Unlike Amoretta, she's too timid to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irrevocable Condition

"I worry sometimes," Chartreuse said as he draped a blanket over Tahlea's shoulders. She had worked late into the night, helping Chartreuse and Lillet to adjust the tendon-generation protocols for the most recent version of the Chimera Spawn rune, before finally collapsing at a work table, her head pillowed on her arms. "I'm afraid she would never leave me, even if she were miserable."

"I worry about that too," said Lillet.

Chartreuse nodded. Her ready agreement stung, but he deserved that.

"Amoretta relies on me so much it scares me," Lillet went on, and Chartreuse looked up in surprise. "I said I'd give her what she needs. I promised I'd always keep her safe. Sometimes I wonder, is one person even capable of that? Am I?"

"What do you do, then?"

Lillet set a phial in a rack and smiled up at him, commiseration in her eyes. "Everything I can."


End file.
